Réquiem
by eme-al-cubo
Summary: Songfic d la canción Réquiem de Mägo de Oz... Tifa ayuda a Cloud a entender la muerte de Aeris... Reviews, please! xD


**RÉQUIEM**   
por M³ 

Apoyado en la cubierta del Viento Fuerte, Cloud admiraba el enorme artilugio que sus amigos habían tomado "prestado" de los Shinra. Del interior de la nave aérea, escuchaba los ladridos de Cid y las quejas (entre arcadas) de Yuffie. Tifa no tardó mucho en subir a verle.   
-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.   
Cloud la miró, esperando, como siempre solía ocurrir hasta hace poco, encontrar en su mirada el apoyo que necesitaba para continuar. Sin embargo, sin saber por qué, esta vez no lo encontró.   
-No lo sé...   
-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta- comentó Tifa-. No creo que hubiéramos podido derrotar a Sefirot sin tí.   
-No soy yo la persona indispensable en este equipo. 

_Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí   
Siento que no te dí   
Lo que esperabas de mí_

-¿Qué¿Que no eres indispensable?   
Cloud se quedó pensativo, con aire ausente. De pronto volvió a hablar, cambiando de tema.   
-¿Sabes que le prometí a Aeris que algún día se montaría en esta nave aérea? Qué irónico llega a ser el destino...   
-¿Qué dic...¿Estás diciendo que Aeris es la única indispensable?   
-Probáblemente... 

_Ahora que ya todo termino   
A quien de mí te alejó   
Yo le quisiera pedir_

-¡Cloud¡Nadie es indispensable! Todos sentimos su pérdida, pero no podemos abandonar por ello...   
-¡Por supuesto que no pienso abandonar!- exclamó Cloud con cierto aire de enfado. 

_Que me deje sólo un día más   
Para poder hablar   
De lo que eras para mí_

-¿Eh...?- Tifa intentaba decir algo, pero la reacción de Cloud la había dejado sin palabras.   
-Tengo que acabar con Sefirot... y así vengarla... ¡Es la única manera en la que Aeris descansará en paz! 

_Que me deje disfrutar   
De tu voz y contemplar   
Tus ojos una vez más_

-Cloud, estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos que acabar con Sefirot, pero... Si lo que buscas es la venganza... Sufrirás más después...   
-No me importa sufrir...   
-¿Qué...?- Tifa cada vez comprendía menos. 

_Te escribo estas líneas en papel   
Espero que donde estés   
El correo llegue bien_

-No lo has entendido¿verdad?- preguntó Cloud.   
Tifa negó con la cabeza, confusa.   
-No es por mí por quien lucho, es por Aeris... Lo único que quiero es que ella descanse... Incluso si es a costa de mi propia felicidad. 

_Por aquí todos estamos bien   
Luchamos por seguir   
Como aprendimos de tí_

-¡Eres tú el que no has entendido nada!- exclamó de repente Tifa.   
Cloud la miró sorprendido.   
-Aeris dio su vida por nosotros... No sé qué estaba intentando... Pero intentaba ayudarnos... Incluso se fue sóla para no causarnos problemas... Creo que sabía que iba a morir... 

_Echo de menos el llegar y oir tu voz   
Echo de menos no tener tu apoyo, no_

-�¡Y qué tiene que ver? -exclamaba Cloud.- Eso no libra de culpa a Sefirot.   
-Claro que no lo libra de culpa, pero ella lo que no quería es que tú sufrieras.   
Cloud la miró interrogante.   
-Ella era muy misteriosa, pero está claro que quien más le importabas eras tú... Y no querría que tú sufrieses... 

_No creo en el más allá   
No sé en donde buscarte y aquí no estás   
No creo en la eternidad   
Necesito encontrarte y estar en paz   
Necesito terminar   
Lo que un día empezamos a planear   
Lo que quiero es tenerte y no recordar_

-Si sólo pudiera hablar con ella una vez más...- se lamentaba Cloud, mientras se apoyaba en una barandilla.   
-Cloud- llamó Tifa, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.   
Cloud volvivó la mirada para ver a la chica, y, como arte de magia, el día pareció volver a alumbrarse. 

_Espera donde estés   
Pues tengo que vivir   
Y cuando muera iré   
A charlar junto a tí_

-Algún día volveremos a verla...- le decía Tifa.- Pero hasta entonces, debemos ser felices...   
-¿Cómo vamos a ser felices sin ella?   
-Mejor hazte otra pregunta...   
-¿Cual?- la miró interrogativo Cloud. 

_No he apreciado   
Lo que he tenido   
No lo he apreciado   
Hasta que lo he perdido_

-¿Vas a sacrificar la razón por la que ella murió?- preguntó Tifa.- ¿Vas a hacer de su muerte algo sin sentido?   
-¡Claro que no¡Salvaré al planeta¡Terminaré lo que Aeris empezó!   
Tifa negó con la cabeza. 

_Y si la fortuna o el azar   
Me dan la oportunidad   
De volvernos a ver_

-No me refiero a eso- respondió Tifa.   
-¿Entonces a qué?   
-Ya te lo dije antes... 

_Juro que jamás te ocultaré   
Lo que hay dentro de mi ser   
Te abriré mi corazón_

-Aeris murió por tí... Para que tú fueras feliz... Si no eres feliz harás que haya muerto en vano...   
Cloud la miró sorprendido, al entender lo que quería decir.   
-Aeris... Ojalá... hubieramos tenido más tiempo... Habían tantas cosas por decir...   
Tifa lo miró... Vio la tristeza en sus ojos, pero era una tristeza cargada de esperanza... cosa que Tifa no podría tener... En ese momento, Tifa entendió que se debería resignar a ser sólo la amiga de la infancia...   
-Vuelvo abajo- anunció mientras desaparecía por la puerta que se dirigía al interior de la nave. 

_Te echo de menos, un beso, adiós, cuídate   
No nos olvides, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver_

Cloud sonrió levemente mientras un suspiro mezclado con el nombre de Aeris se le escapaba. Algún día, no muy lejano, estarían juntos otra vez...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí mi primer fanfic de Final Fantasy VII y también mi primer songfic... La canción es "Réquiem" del grupo español Mägo de Oz. La razón por la que he hecho este fic son las ganas que tenía desde hace tiempo de hacer un songfic y también mi impaciencia por escribir un fic d este juego... Encontré una canción que pegaba con el juego, así que... ¡Tachán! Songfic a la carta. Para quien tenga dudas, el fic se sitúa justo después del regreso de Cloud al equipo tras el combate de los demás (liderados por Cid) con Arma Última y la experiencia de Tifa en los recuerdos de Cloud. O lo que es lo mismo, justo antes de ir a buscar la Materia Enorme del reactor submarino de Junon... Antes de que los grandes "estudiosos" del Final Fantasy VII me crucifiquen a base de "no fue Sefirot quien mató a Aeris, sino Jénova" y cosas así, ya lo sé, pero quería que el fic lo pudiera entender cualquiera, y no sólo aquellos que se lo han pasado varias veces y se conocen al dedillo el árbol genealógico de Aeris... Tengo pensado pronto comenzar a escribir más fics de la saga Final Fantasy, tomando este juego un papel protagonista ya que es para el que más ideas tengo (por supuesto, los que menos ideas tengo son los que no he jugado, jeje). Comentarles: tengo pensado escribir un fic contando la historia del Final Fantasy VII, aunque a mi manera, por decirlo de algún modo. Estuve pensando en hacerlo en plan cómic, pero sería gastar mucho tiempo que no tengo, así que os tendreis que conformar con la versión "fic" (aunque de aquí a que me decida a empezar¿quién sabe si he cambiado de idea?). Y el otro que tengo intención de escribir sería una secuela más, posterior a Advent Children, aunque aún tengo que ver dicha película para concretar los detalles. Espero que este fic les haya gustado, y tanto si es así como si no, los reviews son bien agradecidos. Mis próximos fics de FF, como ya he dicho antes, tendrán un estilo distinto, serán mucho más largos y épicos, así que aquellos que gusten de historias cortas y sentimentales, que disfruten con éste.   
PD: Sé que el tema de los pensamientos de Cloud y Tifa tras la muerte de Aeris está ya demasiado utilizado, pero la canción lo exigía... Originariamente iba a ser sólo Cloud, pero cuando empecé a escribir en seguida me sentí obligado a meter a Tifa. Y no, mi chica favorita no es Aeris, es Tifa, y voto por la pareja CloudxTifa, pero los autores muchas veces debemos sacrificarnos para que las historias queden bien (a ver si algunos comienzan a entender este concepto y dejan de matar a Cait Sith sólo porque les cae mal o cosas al estilo). 


End file.
